User blog:VampireIllusion/Damon
Biography. 'Intro Storyline Of Damon.' The vampire named Damon enters the netherealm as he walks from the portal, Ashrah saw him as she was walking by the lava, she run to him and tried to attack him but he countered her attack and grabbed her leg and swing her in circles and thrown her to the zombies. Next opponent came by was scorpion, he threw his spear at Damon but Damon grabbed it as it was aiming for him, then Damon threw it at Scorpion as a reverse. Scorpion dodged it, then they fight each other as a war, Damon teleported in different directions and Scorpion was thinking he's very unknown for a Kombatant to do that, as they were fighting with their powers and weapons, meanwhile Scorpion gave up, vanished and let Damon go. Then Quan chi approached Damon as he was thinking that Damon is an unknown kombatant, because he had never been seen before. After that Quan chi decided to run against Damon but Damon grabbed Quan chi by his neck trying to examine him, seeing if he's a sorcerer. Nitara came into the netherealm then she saw Damon, but she decided to watch them as she was sitting on the wall. Damon and Quan chi started fighting, Damon punched Quan chi in the face then Quan chi fell on the ground flying. Then Quan chi tried to do his green flaming skull at Damon, but Damon dodged it by doing teleporting move. After that Quan chi got his two swords out and tried to slice Damon with them and Damon kept dodging the attacks without teleporting, then Damon decided to get his sword out the deadly fang sword, Damon attacked Quan chi with his sword as Quan chi has got two swords out, one sword fell out of Quan chi's left hand as Damon sliced the sword. Damon's right hand went on fire and threw the red fireball at Quan chi but Quan chi jumped out of the way and run as he opened the portal and disapeared. After Quan chi disapeared, Nitara fly over to Damon and as she landed she bowed down to him in respect, but Damon didn't expect that. He thought he would never meet any vampires other than him, together they become allies as they are both vampire. Nitara decided to take Damon to Vaeternus a realm of vampire nation. Nitara and the vampire followers made Damon become supreme emperor of Vaeternus and Moroi empire, he was the chosen one because he is strong. Damon made Nitara become his general queen as they are close allies. As the 10th tournanment began, Damon and Nitara decided to participate, together they fight as one. 'Special moves.' 'Blood spit.' He spits out blood ball at the opponent 3 times. 'Red fireball.' He throws the red fireball and it burns the whole opponent, but only takes 5% of the heealth. 'Teleport Attack.' He runs to the opponent and first attack is he punches opponent in the face, second attack is he kicks the opponents knee cap, third he uppercut kicks him to the sky. 'Daggers.' He throws the daggers 5 times at the enemies head. 'Flying.' He flies to dodge enemies attack when trying to avoid special moves. 'X-ray.' He bares his fangs out and bites the opponents neck, punches opponent in the stomach, he uppercut punches the opponent in the chin and goes up in the air and hits the ceiling. 'Fatality.' He jumps on the opponent bites the living hell out of him and blood starts dripping everywhere, kicks him and then jumps off him and does his victory. 'Description.' Damon has red and black samurai armor, red and black wings and accessories, his red eyes glow when he's fighting, he has top fangs and bottom fangs on his teeth, he is agressive while he's fighting. His mouth is always open because of the bottom and top fangs. 'Tag Team Action.' Damon throws the opponent on the ground, then Nitara runs through hits them and then sucks the opponents neck and sucks their blood to get more energy. 'Block Action.' When the opponent attacks Damon and uses special moves, Damon's wings pop out and blocks the opponents attack. 'Friendship.' Damon slits his wrist and pours the blood into a glass and offers it to the opponent. 'Animality.' Damon's whole body figure falls apart into bats and goes inside the opponents mouth and the opponents body explodes. 'Konquest stories.' In Vaeternus after Damon became emporer and taken Kahil Grigesh's place, Nitara decided to go traveling around different realms to show Damon what other realms are different from others. Together they went to earthrealm as a visit, to show him it can be peaceful in many bright realms, they walked across the river and looked around, then Raiden appeared by lightning as he saw the two vampire allies. He had stopped them the minute he saw them thinking they are Shao Kahn's spies because they have wings, but Nitara said to Raiden that both her and Damon are not Shao Kahn's spies, they are enemies of him. Raiden forgive Nitara and Damon and let them go, Nitara and Damon walked to the portal to go other realms. After Damon and Nitara went through the portal, they decided to visit Edenia to see how different it is compared to Earthrealm, they looked around the places as they got out from the portal. Kitana saw them thinking they are outworlders but Nitara say to her that her and Damon are from Vaeternus, after that there was an ambush in Edenia and there was an army, it was Shao Kahn's malitia, Shao Kahn sent them to Edenia because he can't enter any realms, the whole realm of Edenia was surrounded by Shao Khan's malitia for the second time in the 10th tournament. A big war was going on and the malitia was charging all the way to Edenian palace trying to take over, Nitara and Damon decided to fight on Kitana and Sindel's side. Nitara summoned Cyrax to fight on they're side and Liu Kang came out of the portal and saw what was going on, he realised that it's a second war in Edenia by Shao Kahn's malitia. As Nitara, Damon, Cyrax, Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel fight against Shao Kahn's malitia, Jade looked out of the tent as she was shocked about war in Edenia again this happened second time. Jade called out the Edenian freedom fighters and run towards Shao Kahn's army, together Jade, Kitana, Liu kang, Sindel, Cyrax, Nitara, Damon and the Edenian freedom fighters, they all fight as one team and fighting they're war against the malitia, they had realised Shao Kahn wants Edenia again to merge with outworld. They all attacked the Shao Kahn malitia, Nitara and Damon bitten most of the soldiers, they turned vampire on they're side and passed it on to other soldiers, a few soldiers got their head chopped off by Kitana's fan blades, Sindel used her scream to get the army deaf, Jade killed alot of them by her staff, Liu Kang used his animality on the army and then and whiped them out, Cyrax killed them by throwing his net and killing them with his sword, the Edenian freedom fighters help the villagers to go somewhere safety where no one will get hurt. The whole army got defeated and killed, Edenia is safe now. After the army got defeated, Cyrax disapeared but no one knows where he'd gone, Kitana and Sindel were blessed that fighters from other realms fight at they're side. Kitana, Sindel, Liu Kang and Jade thanked Nitara and Damon for fighting on they're side against the Shao Kahn malitia. Nitara and Damon and a few vampire followers who just been bitten had opened the portal and returned to Vaeternus. As Nitara and Damon returned to Vaeternus and Moroi empire, they decided to stay in Vaeternus for a whole day, because they worked hard fighting for Edenia. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters